Mustang EyesMustang Heart
by Spartanica
Summary: When Hotspot suffers a serious injury, it throws Sam's entire world into a wild rush, and puts the Phantom in danger. When Jake tries to put things into perspective for her, it only opens up an entirely new can of worms for Sam. JakeSam Chapter 8 up!
1. Injuries of several kinds

The sun-baked ground intensified the heat as Samantha Forster walked across the yard towards the barn, Blaze dancing around her feet. She leaned over and scratched him behind the ears, smiling. Even at seven in the morning, it was already ninety degrees outside. Dad and Brynna had gone into town for a movie, and Gram was volunteering with Sweetheart for the week.

A familiar neigh echoed across the yard. "Hold on, Ace!" Sam called to her gelding, but didn't go directly to the barn yet.

Something seemed wrong. Even though it should have been a normal Saturday morning, and although it seemed like one, there was definate tension in the air.

Sam's suspiscions were only hightened as she saw Pepper and Ross riding back towards the house at a breakneck pace. She frowned, folding her arms and watching. They shouldn't be running the horses that quickly, especially in this heat. Pepper saw her standing there and waved urgently. She opened the gate swiftly as the two cowboys blasted through it.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Ross dismounted swiftly, rushing into the house. Pepper turned to her, looking hesitant. Sam's spirits dropped even further.

"It's Hotspot. Linc Slocum's old mare. She's taken a pretty bad fall and it looks like her canon bone is broken." He said quietly. "The Phantom is standing gaurd over her."

Sam was puzzled. That wasn't good news, but it didn't explain why they had come running home. "So why is-"

"Sam," Pepper cut her off. "The Phantom has killed a bull and a calf from your father's herd when they strayed too close to Hotspot."

Sam's eyes widened. "He wouldn't do that!" She said sharply, but something told her it wasn't true. If the Phantom had thought the bull was threatening one of his favorite mares... She thought of the one time her father had spoken of getting down the rifle. It had been when the Phantom's herd was eating the cattle's hay, and she knew he hadn't meant it, but their cattle was her father's life. If they were in danger...

"Wyatt is on his way." Ross said, coming back out of the house. "And so is Dr. Scott." He added, swinging back up onto Tank. Pepper still hadn't dismounted Jeep. Ross turned and started back through the gate, and Sam rushed into the barn, saddling Ace as quickly as she could. When she returned to the yard, both cowboys were clouds of dust in the distance, galloping the horses once more.

When Sam finally reached the place Hotspot had fallen, she saw several people had beaten her out there. Ground tying Ace, she rushed over to where Dr. Scott stood, several feet away from the Phantom, whose head was lowered in agression. "Do you have the gun?" He asked one of the men gathered.

"What?" Sam yelped, her eyes widened as she started forward.

"Easy, Brat." A voice from behind her made her jump. She turned to find herself face to face with Jake. Taking a step back, she glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me." She muttered out of habbit, but turned back to Hotspot and the Phantom. "Who are they going to shoot?" She asked Jake as he stepped up beside her, Witch tied a few feet away.

"They need to sedate the stallion if he won't move." Jake said bluntly, arms folded and his black Stetson pulled low over his face.

"They can't do that!" Sam said urgently. "What about his herd? He won't wake up for hours and some bachelor band could-"

Jake cut her off with a look. "They can take care of themselves." There was a small twang in the air, and when Sam turned, there was a dart flying towards the Phantom's neck. She started forward, but Jake grabbed her arm. "No, Sam." He said.

She glared at him, about to say something, then stopped as she saw her father's truck pulling closer. As he got out and his eyes fell on the dead cattle, then to the Phantom, then finally stopped on Sam. She saw the fury in her father's eyes, and for a moment, was sure he would shoot the silver stallion who now staggered slightly, then started galloping away. He vanished swiftly around the side of the mountain, and Dr. Scott moved towards Hotspot.

Wyatt was talking in a low voice to Dallas, but Sam could still hear the anger in his voice. She only caught the last part of their conversation. "-Get that stallion out of here or get 'im put down."

Then Jake pulled her a few feet away. "Don't eavesdrop." He said, although she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Jake, i've never seen my dad this angry before." Sam said urgently. "We have to go find the Phantom in case-"

"Don't be stupid, Sam, you can't wander off after some horse for no reason! The dart didn't even stay in his neck. He'll be drowsy for a bit, then good as new."

Sam ignored him and started towards Ace, but Jake held her arm tightly. "Promise me you won't go after him, Sam, you could get hurt!" He hissed.

"Like you care!" Surprised by the words that came from her mouth, Sam knew she meant them.

Jake's eyes softened slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't care if I get hurt! You just have some sort of deal with my father to make sure I don't die or something!" Sam tried to jerk away from Jake, but he simply reached out and took her other arm as well.

Understanding blazed in his eyes, and Sam hated him for it. "Sam, you know that isn't true. The Phantom will be fine. Don't worry about him." He whispered, and when she made eye contact with Jake, Sam believed him. A strange feeling raced through her stomach that caused goosebumps to rise on her arms.

"Mustang eyes." She murmered.

"What?" Jake's expression grew puzzled and slightly skeptical.

"Nothing." Sam said, pulling away from Jake and walking back to Ace.

"Brat!" She heard Jake calling after her, but mounted her gelding anyway. "Hey, Brat!" She turned and rode towards home.

((Yes, I know it doesn't seem like much now, and yes, Jake and Sam are going to realize their feelings soon enough, but I don't want it to go faster than it needs to. Please R&R Spartanica))


	2. Realizing and Bad News

Sam shook her head, letting Ace fall into a gentle lope as she angled towards La Charla. Who did Jake think he was, anyway? Sighing as Ace splashed into the river, lowering his head to drink, she noticed tears on her cheeks. Sliding from his back into the ankle-deep water, Sam pulled Ace's saddle off and draped it over a log, letting him play in the water as she flopped back onto the sand, resting her forehead on her knees. Her thoughts drifted, coaxed by the intense heat. She thought back to how she had met Jake's eyes, and the bizarre feeling that had swept through her. No way. Jake might as well have been her brother, that was the only kind of liking she felt for him. He would be going to college soon anyway, so it wouldn't matter. Drifting towards sleep, she didn't hear Witch's hooves on the ground behind her, and didn't realize Jake was there until he sat in the sand by her side.

Sam jumped. "Stop doing that!" She snarled. Jake was avoiding her eyes, watching Ace splash in the water.

"Your dad sent me to make sure you weren't chasing that stallion." He said quietly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, you can tell him that I wasn't." She stood, but Jake caught her arm and pulled her back into the sand.

"What's your problem, Brat?" He demanded, staring at her. "You look the same way Jen does when she's talking about Ryan Slocum." His eyes widened and he made a face of disgust. "Oh geez, you don't like him, do you?"

Sam glared at Jake, scrambling to her feet. "No, of course I don't." She looked at Ace and walked over to him, resaddling him.

"What is wrong with you?" Jake's voice had gotten quieter, as it did when he got irritated.

"Nothing." Sam forced her voice to remain calm as she swung onto Ace's back.

"If it's about that stallion-" Jake started to speak, but Sam shook her head.

"It isn't. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll see you at school." She fought to keep her voice level as she turned and trotted towards home.

Monday morning Sam sat on the bus, arms folded and a frown causing Jen to look at her in mild concern. "You look like me." Her friend said with a hint of amusement. Sam looked over at her.

"I just feel really weird lately. All that stuff with Hotspot on Saturday…" Sam's voice faltered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jen said, voice sympathetic. Sam stared at her.

"How could you forget something like that?" She asked, bewildered.

Jen grinned slyly. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, did I?" She let the moment stretch, then said calmly, "Ryan asked me out last night."

Sam tried to be happy, but her mind was spinning. She barely made it through her classes, worried about what had happened to the Phantom. As she started towards the bus after school, a car horn made her jump.

"Get in, Brat. Your dad wanted me to give you a ride home." The one voice she could have gone without hearing caused her to sigh. Turning, she got into the passenger side of Jake's truck.

"Are you goin' to tell me what's bothering you?" Jake asked, sounding slightly irritated.

Sam shrugged. "Just a lot going on, in case you didn't notice. Hotspot, the Phantom, Dad's cattle, Ryan asking Jen out…"

Jake's eyes widened. "Ryan Slocum?" He shook his head. "Jen should know better."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go tell her that, she won't listen to me."

Jake pulled over just before going over the bridge and turned off the truck. Sam stared at him, and when he didn't speak for a few moments, she figured he didn't want to waste time driving all the way up to her ranch. Sighing in irritation, Sam started to get out, but Jake locked the doors. "What's wrong?" Sam asked Jake quickly, looking instinctively for the white blur of the Phantom.

"Exactly." Jake said, staring at her. Sam sank back against the seat. "That horse has been in trouble so many times, but NOW your starting to act strange."

Sam met his gaze, noting that his eyes were completely unreadable. "Mustang eyes." She said softly.

"You called me that on Saturday, what is wrong with you?" Jake demanded, voice quiet in anger.

Sam looked down. "Just open the door Jake."

"Not until you tell me."

"You don't want to know."

"Try me."

"Why haven't you ever asked me out?"

Silence stretched between the two of them, and Jake's hand moved to the back of his neck as he frowned. "You might as well be my sister. Going out with you would be like incest." He said quietly. Silence fell again.

Sam reached across Jake and unlocked the doors. "Right." She said quietly, feeling a strange burning in her throat. As she started over the bridge, she heard Jake's truck pull away.

"I'm heading to Dr. Scott's to check on Hotspot!" Sam heard Brynna's voice just as she stepped into the house, and stood aside as her stepmother rushed outside. Frowning, she moved into the kitchen where Dad was sitting alone, hands cupped around a mug of coffee.

"That mare's got a broken cannon bone, Sam." He said quietly. Sam's eyes widened.

"But-" Before she could speak, Dad was talking again.

"And your stallion killed one of my best bulls. I've been talking with Brynna, and she disagrees, but it seems like the best thing now would be to get that horse taken to Arizona or Montana."

Sam stood there in disbelief. "Well, thanks for having Jake take me home, I didn't really know what to say to Jen…" She said quietly, fuming silently. Dad frowned.

"I never asked Jake to take you home." He said just as softly as Sam started up the stairs to her room.

((Well, what do you think? Seems like Jake just wanted more time alone with Sam. Things are going to start picking up soon. Please review!))


	3. Jake's POV and Sam's problem

Jakes POV

"Hey, Jake!" A voice caused him to turn, and he smirked as Darell came running towards him. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" His friend asked, falling into step beside him as they walked towards school.

"No, I was thinking." Jake's hands were in his pockets, and he barely noticed Rachel Slocum's flirtatious wave as he walked past. That caused Darell to stare at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, then glanced at Rachel and grinned. "Problems with the ladies?"

"Yes." Jake said, not looking at him. Darell's eyes widened.

"You mean, Rachel…?"

"No, idiot." Jake snapped. Darell sighed in exasperation. "I think Samantha Forster likes me." Jake muttered, not meeting Darell's gaze.

"Nice." Darell said, grinning and clapping Jake on the shoulder. "You're going to ask her out, right?"

Jake hesitated. "She's as close as my sister, I've known her forever…" He said quietly, frowning as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Darell shrugged. "All right. It won't bother you if I ask her out, then, will it?" He didn't wait for a response, and called out Sam's name. Jake glanced up, seeing her a few feet away.

"What?" Her voice shot straight to Jake's heart and an inner battle started up.

'No way, we've known each other since we were four.'

'Exactly, you don't want to hurt her.'

'I don't want to lie to her either.'

'You like her though, and she likes you.'

'Doesn't matter, I'm going to college in a year.'

'There's the magical thing called e-mail.'

'I don't want to tie her down.'

'You could break up then.'

'I don't want to hurt her.'

'But then-'

His inner monologue was cut off by Darell's voice. "Want to go out sometime Forster?" He was smirking. Jake cast a glare at him, but when he looked back at Sam, he saw her watching him.

"Sure." She said it while looking directly into his eyes. Frowning slightly as Darell draped one arm over Sam's shoulder and kissed her on her cheek, Jake grasped Darell's arm and held him back as Sam walked towards her next class, smiling slightly.

"If you hurt her, in any way…" He wasn't aware of the venom in his voice until he saw his friend's eyes widen.

"Hey man, you lost your chance." Darell said smoothly, walking away.

"Yeah," Jake whispered, standing alone. "I think I did."

As Jake sat in his truck, waiting for Sam to come out of the building, he ran one hand back over his black hair, resting his Stetson on his head and sighing slightly. "How did this happen?" He muttered, nearly irritated. "A few days ago, she was just Sam, my best friend. Now, she's _Sam_…This great girl that I can't have."

He turned back towards the school and realized that Sam was already outside. But she wasn't alone. Darell was standing with his arms around her, with his back to Jake. Fuming silently, Jake's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he honked once. Sam had already pulled away from Darell and trotted towards the truck, climbing inside.

"Hi Jake." She said happily.

"Brat." Jake said curtly, peeling from the parking lot.

"Are you ok?" Sam looked at Jake warily, holding onto the handle as he drove towards River Bend.

"Fine." Jake snapped, then slammed on the brakes outside Sam's house.

"All right…" Sam said as Jake sat there with the truck idling. "I guess I'll be going then…Thanks for the ride…" She got out and started towards the house. Just before reaching the porch, Jake spoke.

"Sam, wait."

She turned to look at him, and Jake slid from the truck, trotting over to her. His left hand slid to her waist and his right hand moving to her cheek as he kissed her softly on the lips. It lasted for several moments before he pulled away and turned, walking back to the truck and driving off in a cloud of dust.

Sam stood there, bewildered as she watched the dust from Jake's tires settle.

"Sam?" Brynna's voice caused her to turn. "Was that Jake?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah…" Sam looked confused and joyful at the same moment, and Brynna decided not to say anything. There was more pressing news anyway.

"Your father and I have been talking. With the threat to his livestock, Wyatt could have the Phantom relocated." She said gently. Sam gasped.

"He just thought the bull was threatening Hotspot, and especially when she was hurt-"

"Sam, I know. But your father's herd comes first, you know that. That stallion is wild now, he isn't Blackie any longer." Brynna rested her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Dr. Scott says Hotspot has enough energy to go back home, but we aren't sure if she is going to recover yet. Ryan and Jen are spending some time with her now, and you can go visit them later if you want."

Sam shook her head. "I've got tons of homework…" She said quietly, which was basically a lie. She had the sinking feeling Ryan and Jen weren't just sitting on opposite sides of Hotspot's stall, discussing her recovery. Sam doubted Jen would welcome her intrusion.

Then there was Darell. He was doing her a big favor, and it seemed he had been right when he told her making Jake jealous would heighten any feelings he had for her, but she didn't want Darell and Jake's relationship as friends to go away just because of a favor to find out what Jake really felt. She'd talk to both of them tomorrow.

"Samantha! Telephone!" Gram's voice echoed up the stairs, and Sam bounded into the kitchen. "It's Jennifer." Gram said smoothly, handing the phone over.

"Sam! Get over here now!" Jen's voice sounded hysterical.

"Jen, what is it?" Sam whispered.

"Ryan…He…We were…And then…" She couldn't seem to find words. Frowning, Sam realized her friend was holding back tears. A rush of understanding flooded her.

"I'm on my way, Jen." Sam said, rushing outside to saddle Ace.

((Nice little cliffhanger. Bad Ryan Slocum. And poor Jen. More Phantom/Hotspot stuff coming next chapter.))


	4. Guilt and Grades

It almost seemed to Sam that Ace sensed the importance of this ride. He allowed Sam to saddle him without any protest, and the moment she was mounted, took off at a gallop towards Gold Dust ranch. As soon as she reached the stables, Sam dismounted and left Ace ground-tied, walking inside. Jen saw her and smiled. The redness in her eyes showed Sam her friend had been crying.

"What happened, Jen?" Sam asked quietly as she approached.

"I should have listened to you about Ryan." Jen's voice was even softer, and she looked into Hotspot's stall, where the mare stood next to Shy Boots, looking extremely tired.

"Jen, did he…?" Sam let the question hang in the air, and Jen laughed bitterly.

"No." Jen let out a long sigh. "He dumped be because I wouldn't." She shook her head.

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's a jerk, Jen, you can do so much better."

Jen smiled. "Yeah, that's what I told him, and he left looking very angry." She shrugged, as though it didn't matter. "But that's not the main reason I called you."

Sam frowned. This week was beginning to become the stuff worthy of Oprah. "There's WORSE news?" She asked sullenly.

Jen motioned to Hotspot. "The Phantom was around here earlier. I think he wants his mare back."

"Of course he does, but he'll give up after a while." Sam said, although she sounded uncertain.

"Sam, you might want to go talk to your dad." Jen said softly, resting one arm on her friend's shoulder. "There's been another killing. Linc Slocum and my dad found the bull, but they haven't told Wyatt yet. You might want to come to some sort of agreement with him before news of this reaches him."

Sam tossed her hands in the air, groaning in frustration. "What is going on?" She snarled loudly.

Jen made a small hum of sympathy. "Go talk to Wyatt." She said, starting back to her house.

Sam sighed and leaned against Hotspot's stall. Dr. Scott had splinted the mare's foreleg, but she was still favoring it whenever she could.

"Samantha," A richly accented voice from the stable's doorway caused her to turn, filled with a sudden fury. Before she had a chance to yell at Ryan, he was speaking in hushed tones. "My father wants that stallion deported, and he's been killing your father's bulls to frame him."

Sam stood there, glaring at Ryan. "Why in the world should I believe you?" She growled.

Ryan's gaze fell to the stable floor. Guilt shadowed his face. "You have plenty of reason to be skeptical. But with the bulls dying, you can bet your father would be willing enough to go shoot your stallion himself." He folded his arms and turned away, starting back towards his house.

Sam groaned and sank to the floor of the stables. Hotspot nickered softly, and Sam smiled as an idea came to her. She stood and rushed back outside, vaulting onto Ace's back and riding back towards home. As La Charla came into view, she saw a glimpse of black from the corner of her eye and turned her head to see Jake riding towards River Bend. She slowed Ace and Witch fell into step beside him. Deciding not to say anything social, Sam began rattling off her idea.

"Linc Slocum is the one who has been killing dad's cattle. I was thinking I could put up a fence at the entrance to the Phantom's secret valley once he's inside and tell my dad, but no one else-well except you obviously, since I just told you- and the next time one of the cattle gets killed, it will be obvious the Phantom is innocent." Proud of herself, Sam looked to Jake for a reaction. Surprise, surprise, his face looked impassive, unreadable.

"That sounds like a long shot." He said quietly.

Sam sighed. Still hadn't changed. Well, except the whole kissing her thing, he was still emotionless Jake.

"Do you think it will work?" Sam asked, unable to hide her eagerness.

Jake was silent for several moments before answering. "It should work, but if any mares or foals get stuck outside the fence you want to build, they'll most likely get killed."

Sam scowled. "I'd make sure they were all inside." She muttered, letting Ace fall back into a trot. Witch matched his pace easily. "What are you doing going this way?" She asked, wondering why she hadn't asked before.

Jake smirked slightly. "Did you know you were failing math again?" He asked.

Sam's scowl intensified. "Yes." She muttered as River Bend came into view.

"Well, fortunately for you, so does Brynna." The grin was wide on Jake's face as they rode over the bridge.

((One of my shorter chapters, but I thought it settled some things. R&R please.))


	5. Jake's confession

"Great." Sam muttered sarcastically, dismounting Ace and walking him back towards the barn, leaving Jake to tie Witch to the post outside the house. As she removed his saddle and turned him out with the other saddle horses, Sam had the urge to join him, sensing she would be spending an hour learning geometry with Jake. She smiled slightly at the thought. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so horrible.

Turning towards the house just in time to see the front door swing closed, Sam scowled in irritation. Any time she had to do extra math wouldn't be fun. Sighing, she walked inside.

Jake had removed his hat and was sitting at the kitchen table, apparently deep in conversation with Dad. After a few moments of eavesdropping, Sam realized Jake was explaining her plan to her father. At first, she was a little irritated that he would get all the credit, but then she realized Dad would be more likely to follow one of Jake's plans than her own.

"Samantha, sit down." Dad said, looking distracted. He leaned back and closed his eyes as Sam plopped into a chair opposite him, near Jake.

"I suppose I owe that horse of yours an apology." Dad muttered. He shook his head in mild disbelief. "Linc Slocum. It makes sense, I suppose, but I have a hard time imaginin' him doin' anything like this."

Sam nodded in acceptance and forgiveness. That was a pretty deep, meaningful conversation coming from Dad. And if she hadn't believed so strongly in the Phantom's innocence, she probably wouldn't have believed Ryan herself.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked eagerly once the silence had stretched for several seconds.

Dad glanced up. "Well first, you need to promise that your math grade is goin' to come up."

Sam nodded dissmissively. That was a given.

"Then, you're taking Jake with you to pen up that valley."

Sam's eyes widened. "I can't!" She had blurted the words before thinking about it. Jake had remained silent the entire time, and now pulled his Stetson low over his eyes, which were downcast.

"Samantha, that horse nearly killed you once. I'm not willing to risk that again. You're goin' to need to herd all his mares into the valley, and I'd be shocked if that didn't upset him." Dad stood, and it was clear to Sam that the conversation was over. "One hour of math every day until you bring that mark back to a 'C'." Were his parting words as he walked upstairs.

Sam let her head fall against the table. Relief and the promise of a fresh start washed over her. Almost everything was fixing itself. Except one thing. "Are we going to talk about it?" Sam muttered to Jake.

He shrugged. "It seems pretty simple. I'll bring over the fences and such day after tomorrow and-"

Sam cut him off. "Not about that." Without waiting for him to ask, she continued. "About you kissing me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want you going out with Darell. He wouldn't treat you right." He muttered.

Sam stared at him. That wasn't exactly addressing the problem. "Ok…" She said slowly.

Jake turned to look at her. "Sam, I don't want to lose you." He said softly, pulling her close in a hug.

"I'm glad." She whispered.

The next day at school, Sam noticed that Jen wasn't on the bus. Puzzled, it only took her a few moments to remember her friend's breakup. When the end of the day finally rolled around, she caught up to Ryan before he reached his car. "Ryan!" She shouted, and he turned just in time to receive a smack in the face, courtesy of Sam's hand. "You jerk." She snapped, turning to see Jake sitting in his truck a short distance away, grinning widely.

"Don't. Say. Anything." She muttered as she climbed inside.

Jake, still laughing slightly, shook his head and started driving. "Ok, I won't say a word. Are you sure you don't want some congratulations? I'd be happy to lend them this one time."

An unwilling smirk crept onto Sam's face, and they both laughed together for the first time in years.

"I thought you said you were good at geometry." Jake's voice, filled with a familiar teasing, broke into Sam's mind.

Sam considered sticking her tongue out, but decided it would be far too childish. Instead, she replied. "I am good at it. I just have a hard time…understanding it."

Jake stared at her. "You just contradicted yourself."

Sam shrugged. "You do it all the time." She shot back.

Jake smirked as River Bend came into view, and the pair got out of the truck and walked inside, where Gram was already cooking dinner. She had just gotten back from volunteering with Sweetheart, and Sam realized how much she missed having her around. The smell of potatoes and beef wafted towards Sam and she became suddenly aware of how hungry she was.

"You can eat while you work tonight." Gram said. Noticing she looked distracted, Sam frowned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, wondering how much more bad news she could take.

Gram smiled sadly, turning to face Sam. "It's Hotspot. I guess she isn't doing so well. Not being able to run is really taking a lot out of her."

Sam nodded. "But it's only going to be a few weeks, isn't it? It's just a broken bone…"

This time, Jake was the one to answer as he sat down at the table. "Sam, a cannon bone is pretty serious, I've never heard of a horse even living through a break."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" She yelped.

Gram cast a scowl at Jake. "It would be like fracturing your back and still having to walk around on it." She said quietly, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder as she pushed her down gently into a chair.

Sam sighed. "She seemed fine when I was over there." She said quietly.

Gram nodded. "When she was heavily sedated. Dr. Scott has an I.V. in her now, she won't eat and barely drinks. You remember that Shy Boots got transfered to a foster horse, well now he won't even go near his mother. It's understandable, but she won't let any humans near her."

Sam sagged forward, arms resting on the table. "Great." She muttered. "Can I go see her?" She asked.

"Maybe later. First, math." Gram said, setting out plates for both Sam and Jake as she walked outside, muttering something about her roses.

Jake turned to Sam, pulling out a spiral notebook and a pencil. Sam stared at him. "You're serious." She said, dreading the answer, which came in the form of a smirk.

Fifty eight minutes later, Sam jumped from her seat, tossing her pencil onto the table. "Ok. We're done."

Jake started to look at his watch, but Sam grasped his wrist and started dragging him towards the door. "We need to go see Hotspot." She said.

Jake pulled away. "No. You can go, I don't want to be anywhere near that ranch." He muttered, mounting Witch. Sam sighed as she vaulted onto Ace's back.

"Fine." She muttered, starting to ride towards Gold Dust. Jake watched her with a slight frown on his face.


	6. Hotspot's recovery

"I still don't understand him, Ace." Samantha Forster continued speaking to the gelding, as though he could give her advice. Sam sighed, patting the bay's neck and breaking into a gentle trot, then giving Ace his head as they neared Gold Dust Ranch. Jen was standing at the foreman's house, waving at her urgently.

"Sam, come on!" She shouted, making Ace shy slightly. This, more than anything, worried Sam. Jen knew horses, and knew not to shout abruptly. Something must really be wrong. Dismounting and ground tying Ace outside Jen's house, she joined her as she ran back towards the stables.

Eyes adjusting to the fainter light, Sam didn't see Hotspot. Her eyes widened in worry. "Did the Phantom steal her?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid not." An accented voice came from Hotspot's stall and Sam stiffened, casting a glare at Jen, who avoided her gaze. Ryan Slocum emerged, a red mark on his face from where Sam had slapped him. He didn't speak of it, but the grief and worry was completely masking his face.

"Hotspot won't eat, she barely drinks, and now she can't stand on her own. I've tried everything, and Dr. Scott-"

"Get her lead rope." A voice from the doorway of the stables caused Jen and Sam to turn. Sam smiled as she saw Jake standing there.

"What? She can't even stand and you want to walk her?" Ryan looked puzzled and slightly doubtful, making it clear he didn't want to further injure his horse.

"I'm going to pony her down to the river where she can wade in. It will take most of the weight off her injured leg." Jake's voice was quiet, and as Jen handed him the lead rope, he ignored Ryan's protests and slid into the stall, silent and still.

Jen spoke in an undertone to Ryan. "He knows what he's doing. He'd never hurt Hotspot." She murmured.

Sam watched them with a frown on her face as Ryan slid his arm around her and rested his head against hers. Seeing the smile on Jen's face, Sam said nothing, and turned to watch Jake as he clipped the lead rope onto Hotspot's halter. After a few minutes of coaxing, Hotspot scrambled to her feet with a low nicker of discomfort. Jake led her out of the stall, mounting Ace. Sam frowned. "Jake…?" She said, but he shook his head and spoke quietly.

"Witch would kill her if I tried to pony Hotspot alongside. You ride Witch and follow behind me." He told her as he started out of the stables.

Sam blinked in shock, then moved towards Witch. The mare seemed tired and willing to cooperate. But more than anything, Sam guessed she wanted to stay near Jake as she started trotting after him. Jen followed on Silly, and Ryan remained behind with Shy Boots.

Half an hour later, all four horses were splashing in the river. Jake had plopped into the sand beside Jen and Sam, and was staring at Jen. Finally, he spoke.

"You should know better than to go out with Ryan Slocum." He said.

She looked at him, surprised. "I appreciate your opinion."

Jake looked as though he was about to offer an angry reply, but Jen stood and moved forward to catch Silly.

"Thanks for trying." Sam whispered, resting her forehead briefly on Jake's shoulder. She realized Jake wasn't stiff, it seemed as though he didn't mind.

"Sam, I'm ready for us." He said softly.

"What? I thought I was like your sister and-"

With that, Jake cut her off by kissing her gently on the mouth. It grew more intense until Sam was lost in it, everything else dissolved into nothing, and she felt nothing else was relevant. After what could have been hours, they broke apart.

"I said I was ready." There was a small, teasing tone in his voice, and he was smiling as he pulled away. "Spring dance on Friday." He said curtly.

Sam frowned, turning to look at him. "I know. I have to cover it for the paper." She said slowly.

"I'll drive you then." Jake said simply, standing and catching Hotspot, mounting Ace and starting back towards Gold Dust as Sam stared after him, dumbstruck.

"Hey Jen?" She called to her friend, who was mounted on Silk Stockings, waiting patiently for Sam to get on Witch.

"Yeah?" The smirk on Jen's face told Sam she already knew what she was going to ask.

"Did Jake Ely just offer to go to the Spring Dance with me?" Sam moved towards Witch, trying to clear her head as she mounted the Quarter Horse.

"I believe he did." Jen said calmly, and the pair rode back towards Gold Dust at a gentle trot.

((Again, a bit short. I decided to begin wrapping this one up. Tell me what you think.))


	7. The Plan

By the time Sam and Jen reached Gold Dust, Hotspot was back in her stall and Ace was ground tied outside the stable. Jake stood by the little gelding, hat's brim pulled low over his eyes. Despite his Stetson, Sam could tell there was something troubling him. Linc Slocum was visible just outside the mansion, going inside. Frowning, Sam dismounted just as she began to sense Witch getting irritable. The mare snorted as Jake took the quarter horse's reins. Jen led Silly into the stable and Sam was about to follow her when Jake grasped her arm. "Meet me tonight, at the river. Linc's going to kill your stallion." He whispered in her ear, then mounted Witch and rode towards home.

Staring after him in bewilderment, Sam shook her head, then followed Jen into the barn. The moment she was inside, she saw Jen was not alone. Ryan's arms were wrapped around her friend, and they seemed glued together at the lips. "Oh geez." Sam muttered, turning away. Jen pulled away from Ryan, blushing furiously. "Sam, listen-" She started to speak, but Sam cut her off.

"No, Jen, come on! You know why you shouldn't be with this jerk!" She said angrily.

Jen looked slightly bewildered. "It's not-"

"Don't try to defend him!" Sam's voice was rising.

"Samantha, you don't understand." Ryan's accented voice had never made Sam feel quite this sick.

"I don't want to even look at you, let alone listen to your lies." Sam spat, storming back outside.

"Sam! Quit being such an idiot! You're just jealous that you don't have what we have!" Jen shouted, moving after her.

Furious, Sam mounted Ace and rode at a gallop towards River Bend, her gelding's hooves tearing up the ground. All Sam could think about was getting farther away from Gold Dust. By the time River Bend came into view, her vision was blurred with tears.

"Sam! Where have you been? You've been gone for over three hours-" Brynna's lecturing tone was suddenly cut off. Standing by Penny with her pregnant stomach held before her in an obviously proud manner, she hardly looked threatening, although the moment she saw the wetness on Sam's cheeks, her glare softened into a look of sympathy.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Jen...She won't listen to me, and Ryan won't..." Sam shook her head and dismounted. Brynna took Ace's reins.

"Go on inside, i'll take care of him for you." She said softly. Sam thanked her stepmother with a hug and rushed inside.

---

Later that night, Sam crept downstairs to speak to Dad. Brynna had already gone to bed, feeling strangely tired. Gram had suspected that Brynna might be close to giving birth, and had suggested she rest.

"Be careful, Sam." Dad said quietly, not looking up from the mug of coffee he held between his palms. Sam knew that was as good of a blessing as she was going to get, and hugged him. "And I want you to take Ace, not Tank." He added. Sam frowned, wondering how he had known, but said nothing, merely nodding as she rushed outside and mounted the small gelding.

Twenty minutes later, Sam made out the figure of Jake, riding Chip and holding a bunch of orange netting under one arm. A feeling of warmth spread from her heart to her entire body and she found herself smiling.

"Come on, i've already found the Phantom's herd. There only a few minutes west of here." Jake said, falling into place beside Sam as they rode at a trot in that direction.

The Phantom apparently had a new lead mare. His silvery white pelt glimmered in the moonlight, but it was not he who circled the other horses, it was a small dun with a star on her forehead. The herd was moving in the direction of the valley, but stopped once they reached the small pond before heading up the hill. Jake and Sam pulled their horses to a stop.

"Jake," Sam said quietly, and he turned to face her, still keeping the stallion in the corner of his vision. "Please, let me do this alone. No one else has seen his valley..." Her voice faded as the herd began moving once more.

Jake, never failing to surprise her, leaned over and pulled her close in a hug. "Be careful, Sam." He whispered, his breath fluttering on her neck. She felt a shiver ripple through her body as she leaned back and took the fence and staple gun.

Sam whispered to Ace and moved forward after the stallion and his herd. They vanished into the darkness, and after a few minutes, had reached the entrance to the valley, the cave's mouth seemed welcoming.

Dismounting Ace and leaving him ground-tied, Sam waited for the last of the mares to clear the cave's entrance. The Phantom stopped at the mouth of the cave, deep brown eyes surveying Sam. "Zanzibar." She whispered, reaching a trembling hand towards his forehead. He tossed his head, avoiding her touch, then trotted after his herd.

Sighing, Sam turned and stapled both sides of the fence into place, before ducking under it and finishing it. She could duck back under after she made sure the pass wasn't blocked. It wasn't, and she could make out the shapes of the mares and yearlings down in the valley, smiling, she turned around, only to see a figure standing in the mouth of the cave. "Jake?" She whispered.

_Jake stood beside Chip, frowning as he saw a pair of headlights in the distance. Suddenly, they were extinguished, just as they reached the place Sam had vanished. In a flash, he recognized the champagne jeep. "Slocum." He growled, vaulting onto Chip's back._

"Hello, Samantha." Linc Slocum's voice was the one that echoed to her, malice lacing each word.

((Finally updated! Sorry for the wait! Read and review, as always!))


	8. The End

"Hello, Samantha." I knew that voice. I hated it. I couldn't even see Slocum's face, but I knew it was filled with sick victory. I thought vaguely of the staple gun, but it was at the mouth of the cave, and Slocum blocked my way. Where was Jake? How had he missed the jeep coming up here?

"Sorry, but I can't have you ruining my little plan now, can I? I'm sure your father will consent to letting me have that stallion once he hears of how he killed you." Linc's words penetrated me like a wave of ice water. I stepped back, but suddenly he was there, holding my arm in a viselike grip. I tried to move away, but he held onto me tightly.

"Jake!" I cried out as he flung me back into the cave wall. An explosion of light in front of my eyes as my head connected with the rock, and I sank to the ground, dazed. Next thing I knew, his hand was covering my mouth and nose. I scrambled dully at his arm, but I was finding it hard to think. Just as blackness crept at the corner of my eyes, Linc fell back, and I saw another figure standing there, bending over me. Then I knew no more.

---

"Sam?" I whispered, kneeling in front of her as she closed her eyes. I touched the back of her head, and noticed with relief that it wasn't bleeding. I picked her up, carrying her back to Chip and setting her on his back, then mounting behind her. I'd pony Ace back to her ranch if I had to, but unconscious, she wouldn't be able to ride by herself.

"Jake? Sam?" Wyatt's voice echoed out to me from the house. It was dark, and all the lights were on. I saw him running from the porch, and even in the faint moonlight, I could tell when he grew pale. I slid from Chip's back, holding Sam. Brynna had also come running, and was now helping Sam into their truck. Wyatt stood, looking at me in such fury that I almost stepped back.

His fist flew towards my face, and I didn't block it, allowing it to hit. I found myself sprawled on the ground, and felt only guilt. If something happened to her, it would be entirely my fault. "You aren't to go anywhere near her ever again." Wyatt's voice seemed to come from very far away. I remained there at River Bend on my knees for a very long time, long after the truck had sped off towards the hospital. "What have I done?" I whispered.

---

When I woke up, my first thought was of him. "Jake!" I cried, sitting bolt upright. I was in an unfamiliar room. A hospital room. There was an IV in my arm, and Dad sat in a chair by my bed, head bowed. It rose now, and he smiled in relief.

"It's ok, you're safe now. Jake can't hurt you." He said. I stared at him, bewildered.

"No! He didn't do this! It was Slocum! Jake saved me…" I replied urgently, and Dad frowned. I could tell he was wondering if it was true. Then he appeared to realize I wouldn't lie. He had known Jake forever.

"Slocum…That would make sense." Dad muttered.

"Please, I have to see Jake." I said, starting to get out of bed. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"No. He didn't hurt you, but he failed to protect you. Sam, I don't want you seeing him anymore." Dad said gently. I knew he wouldn't change his mind.

When we got home, I found myself walking towards the barn. There, tucked under Ace's saddle, was a piece of paper.

_Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm sure your dad won't let us see each other anymore, and I don't blame him. I failed to protect you. Just like I did with Blackie. You're safer when you aren't around me. I'll finish up at the Phantom's canyon. Linc turned himself in after your dad confronted him. _

_Jake._

I stared at the note for several minutes before crushing it in my hand, then raced into the house, almost running directly into Brynna.

"Brynna, please. I know Dad doesn't want us to see each other anymore, but I can't take that. I can't let it end this way. He'll be going to college at the end of this year-" She cut off my words with a small smile.

"I know, Sam. Come on." She said, walking out to the truck. As we pulled up to school, I knew somehow he would be there. I was right. He stood at the edge of the courtyard, face passive. I jumped from the truck, and ran towards him. He took a few steps forward, and I nearly knocked him to the ground in a hug. "I love you." I whispered.

---

"I love you." Her words swam around my head, and they were all I could hear. I kissed her, holding her close, never wanting to let her go. "I love you too." I murmured against her lips. "Sam, if I have the eyes of a mustang, then you have the heart of one."

((That's it! I know the ending was a bit fuzzy, but I like to leave a bit up to the reader.))


End file.
